Despite the increasingly popular paperless exchange of information, some data may still be provided as paper-based documents or forms and/or imaged forms. In order to process these data, the documents or forms may be required in digital format. Manually entering the data into a computing system by a human operator may be time consuming, error-prone, and costly. Accordingly, automating the extraction of data from imaged versions of documents may be beneficial.